


Hello Butterfly

by Butterflies_and_Handgrenades



Category: The Venture Bros
Genre: Alcohol, Drunken sex, F/M, Lemon, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-16 13:24:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20824211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterflies_and_Handgrenades/pseuds/Butterflies_and_Handgrenades
Summary: A chance encounter leads to drunken fun.





	Hello Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I write this?  
I'm slightly embarrassed I wrote this..
> 
> (I miss 24)

It was late. You were tired, hungry, and just wanted to sleep. Honestly, if it wasn't for your stomach growling so loudly, you would have just gone to sleep.

Unfortunately, most of the places to get a quick bite to eat were either closed or too far away from your motel room. Being a cheap motel, they didn't have room service or even an overpriced snack bar. Your job always tried to cut costs whenever they sent you out.

It also didn't help that the rental car they got you was a total lemon. It had to be towed earlier today, leaving you waiting on the replacement to be dropped off in the morning. That left you walking to the local convenience store to get a snack. At least the weather was nice.

Normally, walking anywhere in the middle of the night, especially alone and in an unfamiliar town, was something you tried to avoid. It was a quiet night and you encountered hardly a soul in the block distance to the small store.

Just like the street, the store was also pretty empty. You rummaged through the snack aisle picking out various things, most of which you would most likely eat tomorrow. As you turned around, ready to take your snacks up to the checkout, you had to do a double take.

There was a man standing at the drink machine, dressed like a... moth? Or maybe he was a butterfly? He had black hair and was dressed in bright yellow, orange, and black. He was definitely hard to miss. You stared at him for a moment. 

Maybe he was a hero. He might be a villain. Or maybe he was a total nutjob. Sure, you had seen several costumed heroes/villains on TV and in the paper or even at the rare ‘social event’, but never one just out doing normal stuff.

He turned around and the two of you locked eyes. There was an awkward silence as the two of you stared at each other.

“Shit!” He tried to pull his hood back up over his head, almost spilling his drink in the process. Apparently he had forgotten that he wasn’t wearing a mask.

You heard a radio crackle. “24! Hurry up!” He pretty much bolted out of the store leaving you standing there, staring at the exit. 

Well, that was strange. You shrugged as you paid for your stuff and then headed back to your motel room. Your armful of treats about to ravaged. 

\----

It had been a hell of a week. You were exhausted and needed a break. You had finally managed to get done, at least for now. You deserved a reward.

Still fairly unfamiliar with the town, the bar a few blocks away from the motel sounded like a good place to relax and unwind. It was close enough that you could just walk back.

The bar itself was pretty quiet. Honestly, it may have just been because it was a weekday. After you had a few drinks, you felt yourself start to relax. Your buzz slowly chasing away all the stress and worries of work.

As you sat sipping your drink, something caught your eye. In a corner booth sat a familiar person. Well, familiar costume. You saw the rest of his group exit the bar leaving him by himself, seemingly lost in his drink.

You downed the rest of your drink before getting up. The alcohol giving you a boost of courage, you made your way over to the booth.

“Hey, you’re not the guy I ran into the other night, are you?”

He looked up from his drink, seeming to ponder your question. Maybe it wasn’t him.

“Yeah. At the convenience store.” He smiled a bit. “I forgot I had my stupid mask off.”

The two of you chuckled for a moment. 

“Care if I sit?” You were buzzed and, at that moment, didn’t care that he was a stranger. Maybe it was the outfit.

You ordered some more drinks and soon the two of you were chatting about all kinds of stuff. From coworkers, to Bosses, and even childhood pets. He had a number for a name, but honestly, it wasn’t the strangest thing you had heard since being in this town. You had finally managed to completely relax.

You weren’t sure how long the two of you sat there downing drinks, but it had become pretty evident that you were drunk. He wasn’t much better. The bartender had told you two to keep it down at one point. You didn’t remember what it was over though. Maybe the two of you had been laughing too hard.

It was well past time for you to be in bed. You had only meant to be out for a little while, not, however long it had actually been.

Not wanting you to walk, or more like stumble, back to your motal all alone in the dark, he offered to walk with you. The two of you laughing and swaying down the sidewalk. Miraculously, neither of you fell on the way there.

“Well, this one’s mine.” You said as you fumbled drunkenly with your room key.

You turned to say goodnight but came nose to nose with him. He was leaning on the frame staring at you with half lidded eyes. When had he taken his mask off?

You stared at each other for a moment before he finally spoke. 

“Can this night continue?”

You barely thought it over before pulling him into the room with you. His lips were on you just as the door clicked shut. Sure, getting drunk was a good way to unwind and de-stress, but so was this.

He covered your mouth in a sloppy drunken kiss. His hands roamed up and down your back as he licked at your bottom lip. The room spun as you let him assault your mouth with his own.

You opened your mouth for him, letting him caress your tongue with his. You worked your hands into his curly locks as he swirled his tongue around in your mouth. 24 broke the kiss to nibble at your jaw, working his way down the side of your neck. 

He tugged at the bottom of your shirt as he sucked on the soft flesh of your throat. A needy sigh left you as a hand worked its way under your top, slowly dancing across your abdomen, spreading goosebumps over your skin. 

His hand cupped and pawed at your breast through the fabric of your bra. You sucked in a breath as his teeth grazed across your skin, his thumb rubbing at your nipple through the material. 

You were suddenly aware that there were too many articles of clothing separating the two of you. You pulled away from him to lift your shirt off over your head, tossing it off to the side. Leaning awkwardly into the side of the bed, you managed to get your shoes off without falling, as he rid himself of his own top, gloves, and boots. 

24 gently turned you to get at the clasp of your bra. Your bra tumbled to the floor as he wrapped his arms around you from behind, burying his face into the crook of your neck. His breath hot on your skin. 

He licked and nibbled at the tender flesh as his hands roamed across your front, one stopping on your breast. A soft moan escaped you as he rolled one of your nipples between his finger and thumb. His other hand ventured lower, dipping into your pants. 

The anticipation in your belly grew as his long fingers brushed over your folds. He slid a digit between them, searching for your hidden pearl. Your breath hitched as he found it. He rubbed gently at your clit as he left light hickies on your neck, his teeth dragging over the marks he made. 

You tilted your head back as he played with you, basking in the drunken pleasure. He hummed in your ear as he pressed down hard on your clit, sending a jolt through you. 

24 pulled his hands free, quickly tossing his belt off and slipping out of his shorts. He pushed you forward onto the bed as he worked at your own pants. Your remaining clothing gathered at your feet as he spread kisses across your back. 

He pulled his tights down enough for his cock to spring free. Grabbing your hips, he pressed against your entrance as he continued to trail his lips up your shoulders. 

“You ready?” He breathed into your ear. 

You nodded as you settled forward onto your elbows. Excitement coursing through you as you waited eagerly for him. 

Standing up straight, 24 lined himself up before thrusting into you with one swift motion, burying himself completely. You hissed at the stinging sensation, not being as prepared for him as you thought. 

He rocked gently into you as you adjusted to him. Slowly building up speed with his thrusts. He placed a hand on the small of your back, arching your spine to give himself a better angle. He groaned as he managed to plunge in deeper, hitting at just the right spot.

Fuck. The alcohol was making you climb to your peek faster than usual. His fingers digging into your skin also fueled the fire burning inside you.

24 picked up his pace, getting more aggressive with each thrust. He huffed as he started to slam into your core, a few curse words quietly leaving his mouth. All you could do was claw at the bedspread as you buried your face into it.

His pace was quick but even, sending waves of pleasure each time he crashed into you. You could feel yourself starting to lose control. If he kept this up much longer, you were going to turn into a groveling mess.

Even with your face pressed into the mattress, he could hear the sounds you were making. His hips slapping against your rump. You cried several moans into the bed as his assault on your cervix continued.

Your legs started to shake as you could feel your lower muscles start to contract. Your orgasm inched closer causing you to squeeze your eyes shut. You bit down on your lower lip, trying to keep quiet.

24 leaned forward, grabbing your shoulder and pressing it into the mattress with his weight. He lost his pace and pounded into you. Your muscles slammed down as the dam inside of you broke. Letting out a muffled cry in delight, your body spasmed as your release rocked through you.

He rode out your orgasm as he continued to buck into you, letting your core work him to his own release. 24 slammed into you as deeply as he could before you felt him erupt inside of you, coating your insides.

You held tightly to the bedspread, panting heavily. You could feel his dick twitching as he slowly thrust a few more times, emptying himself of his last remaining drops.

He breathed heavily for a moment before he slowly slid himself out. He flopped down on the bed beside you. He lazily looked over at you, a small smile creeping across his face.

The alcohol’s buzz was quickly fading into exhaustion. 24 pulled you up with him to rest under the covers of your bed. He planted a few soft kisses to your forehead as you drifted off to sleep. 

\----

You awoke to the sound of a radio crackling and screeching. 

“24 where the hell are you?!”

You cracked open an eye to see him hopping towards the door, trying to pull his boots on. 

“We’re raiding the Venture compound! Get your ass back here now!” The radio screeched. 

He was quickly out the door as it clicked behind him.

“So long Butterfly.” You whispered before falling back asleep.


End file.
